1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the managing of the power supply for a computer and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for providing multiple power options to a user while confirming a request to turn off the computer.
2. Background Art
In general, when the power switch of a computer system is turned off, a power off signal is sent to the power supply that then terminates the power to the system. A computer system generally uses a central processing unit, a bus to transmit signals and data between various components, a random access memory (RAM), a read only memory (ROM), a real-time clock (RTC), an input device, a display device, a serial or parallel peripheral device, an auxiliary memory unit, an input device controller, a display device controller, serial and parallel ports, an auxiliary memory controller, a backup memory, and a power controller. The bus interconnects several system elements to the central processing unit and transmits related information to each element. The RAM, ROM, backup memory, power controller, and RTC are all connected to the central processing unit via the bus. The RAM provides various memory locations for the central processing unit's use when storing system software, storing user software, or storing operational data. The ROM contains the specific programs that the central processing unit needs to operate. The RTC stores information about time calculation and system structure. The backup memory is used by the system to store any information not kept in RAM that is saved for future use.
When power is terminated while unsaved data is still in volatile memory, vital data can be lost. Research has been directed towards power management in an effort to improve the smooth functioning of computer systems and to further improve techniques for preserving computer data. Some techniques developed, by way of example, are detailed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,334 to Miyazaki entitled Apparatus and Method for Suspending and Resuming Software on a Computer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,446 to Yamasaki entitled Power Supply and Method for use in a Computer System to Confirm a Save Operation of the Computer System and to Stop a Supply of Power to the Computer System After Confirmation, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,574 to Kawashima entitled Portable Computer Apparatus Having a Display Capable of Displaying Power Management Information and Method of Controlling the Display, U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,567 to Ninomiya entitled Apparatus for Controlling Power Supply in a Computer System by Introducing Delays Before Activation and Deactivation of Power, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,150 to Arroyo entitled Apparatus and Method for Suspending and Resuming Software Applications on a Computer.
I have observed that when a power switch is accidentally turned off during the operation of a computer the power supplied to the computer is terminated regardless of whether a UPS system is attached to the computer. This causes the loss of data that has not previously been saved and can result in the loss of time and the needless duplication of work. I expect that a computer system that could avoid accidental shutdowns would increase the productivity of users, avoid the loss of data, and reduce the frustration and tedium resulting from the duplication of work.